faxnesstogether 4ever
by tothemaximumride
Summary: faxness-oneshot


_**Hey its mini. I just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't write this. Its just a story I found on **_

**Ages**

**Max- 5 yrs**

**Fang- 5 yrs**

**Iggy- 5 yrs**

**Dylan- 5 yrs**

**Nudge- 3 yrs**

**Gazzy- 2 yrs**

**Angel- 8 months**

_Chapter 1: New Neighbor_

Max's PoV

"Kids! Breakfast!" my mommy shouted from downstairs. Me, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy, and baby Angel just finished watching Winnie the Pooh. We all were best friends and so were our mommies and daddies. Gazzy and Angel are the only ones that aren't an only child. Which makes them super lucky. We all hang out everyday, but it's mostly at my house. We all ran downstairs with me carrying Angel carefully. As I went to the dining room, I gently gave Angel to my mommy and saw- Oh my gosh- chocolate chip pancakes! They're like giant chocolate chip cookies, but as a pancake! I ran to my chair and pulled myself up. I grabbed a pancake and then was about to get another one when mommy said, "Max, save some for the rest of your friends." I pouted and said, "Fine," but sneaked a pancake anyway. "Aaachoo!" Angel sneezed with her white wings unfurling. We all giggled and let our wings flop out. "My pancake's the biggest!" Gazzy said triumphantly. "No, my pancake is bigger!" Nudge said then stood up. "Mine!" "No, Mine!" "MINE!" Nudge and Gazzy kept arguing whose pancakes were bigger. When I turned around and looked out the window, I saw those moving trucks at the house Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson sold. I wonder if the new neighbors have any kids? "Mommy! Mommy! New people! New people!" I ran towards her. My mom looked out the window and seemed to be having a flashback. Huh, wonder what. "Max, you wanna have a new playmate?" I finished swallowing my 5th pancake. "Sure," I said between bites. "If my friends can come," with crumbs spewing out a little. "Max, two things. One, of course your friends can come. Two, it's not lady-like to talk with your mouth full," she tried to act stern. It doesn't really work. I swallowed. "Sorry, Mommy," and gave her a big hug. I chugged down my orange juice and quickly stood on my chair. "Guys, let's go say hi to our new neighbor!" I said very leaderly. I got a bunch of yay's and yes's. Hmm new friend. I wonder what they're like. I just never knew then that that neighbor was about to be my closest friend and right-wingman.

Chapter 2: New Friend

Max's PoV

After we all finished breakfast, we put our flip flops and sandals on and ran outside to the new neighbor's house. My mom had made her super-dy delicious-dy chocolate chip cookies I love so much to give to the neighbors as a welcome gift. Ding-Dong! We all waited for a person to open the door while bouncing from excitement. The door opens and a really pretty lady with black hair and black eyes comes out and says, "Oh, Hi! I'm Isabella. Dr. Martinez? Hey! Do you remember me? We went to high school together." Geez, was this lady a loud mouth or what? She could've been Nudge's mom or something. "Come in! Come in! Not much yet, but make yourself comfortable!" We all shuffled in and looked at the kinda empty house full of boxes. So my mommy and this Isabella lady were talking while us bird kids just stared around. While I looked around, I saw shaggy black hair hopping down the stairs. A kid! I nudged Dylan, who tapped on Iggy's hand twice, who nudged Nudge, (get it? Huh? Huh? never mind.) who got Gazzy's attention. We all turned around at the same time and saw this kid in his Black PJs and his black teddy bear. Woah, I thought. He looks my age. This kid notices us and stiffens. "Who are you? I don't remember having cousins. Are you part of the Sc-" Isabella, I'm guessing his mom, covers his mouth. "Is, it's okay. They're the same," Mommy said. New Kid's mommy release her hand and said, "Okay. Fang, you can show them your wings now." "YOU GOT WINGS?" me and my friends say at the same time. We must've made him nervous 'cause now he looks like he's gotta hurly. Relunctantly, he slowly shows us his wings. They're sooo black, sometimes, they glint with dark purple in the light. "Nice wings!" Gazzy said. So this Fang just nods. Not a talker or a smiler. That's my new goal: To make him more not quiet. So eventually, we all weren't awkward silence and we talked. Gazzy and Iggy talked about explosions and bombs. Basic pyro talk. Dylan and Fang were just being guys, and Nudge and Angel were talking about girl stuff. Mostly Nudge talked and Angel just nodded and pointed at clothes. He's not so bad. Maybe we could be friends.

_Chapter 3: Fireworks_

_Few Months Later. . ._

Max's PoV

"What's so special about 4th of July?" I asked. "Fireworks!" Nudge squealed. I rolled my eyes. "Explosions," Gazzy cackled and high-fived Iggy. "It's a holiday?" Dylan guessed. "Does it matter, Maximum," Fang teased. "Quit saying that!" and gently pushed him. He knew I didn't really like being called by my full name. He just rolled hi eyes. It's like he's been my best friend since we were babies, but it hasn't been that long. Watching the fireworks was me, _my_ flock, and _my_ mom. (Hmm, I sound very greedy.) We all sat at our picnic area and it was around dark time while the sun was about to set. "Kids, you want cotton candy?" my mommy asked. "Yeah! we all said. She stood up and disappeared for awhile. "Hey Ig, I found the people who shoot the fireworks," Gazzy whispered. "Nice! Iggy grinned and gave Gazzy a pat on the back. "Lets go." Gazzy and Iggy stood up and went towards them telling who-knows-what to those people. "Oh my gosh! I wonder what fireworks look like. Maybe they're like giant flowers that bloom on a certain time? Oh my gosh! Or maybe..." Nudge kept babbling. "Hey Max, you should sit with me," Dylan patted a side next to where he was sitting. I was about to stand up, but fang grabbed my arm. "You promised you were gonna sit with me for the fireworks!' He pleaded. Dylan stood up. "Geez, Fang, it's just a spot. Besides, Max is my best friend, right Max?" He grabbed my arm which made me stand up and Fang letting go. Now, Fang stood up grabbing my arm. "That's not true!" He seemed almost close to tears. That rarely happens. "Max, tell him the truth." He pulled my arm and making me almost fall to where he stood. "Max, tell Fang he's wrong." He pulled my arm so I leaned more to that side. That's when all H-E-double toothpicks happened. It was like a tug-of-war with me as the rope. It was not fun though. I thought my arms would leave me. Fang and Dylan kept glaring at each other and pulling me to one side or the other. I was amazed how no one noticed us? Where's Mommy anyway? Before I could scream stop, Fang growled, "You wanna go?" Dylan's response was, "I'll beat you any day!" They let go of me and had their fists raised. "No!" I screamed. I don't want my friends hurt because of me. I felt tears form in my eyes. I stood between them, but they both pushed me out of the way. I didn't want to look, but I watched with horror in my eyes. They raised their fists higher then ran to each other. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoe!" Wow. Just wow. Out of all that. I sighed in relief. Fang was rock and Dylan was scissors. "Nooooooooo!" Dylan fell to his knees. Dramatic much? Iggy and Gazzy cam back and Nudge was still on the Nudge Channel. "What happened?" Gasman asked I shrugged. "Just boys being boys." Dylan and Fang glared at me. I giggled a bit and saw my mom. "Mommy!" I skipped happily towards her. "Hey, sweetie." She still doesn't know what happened during her trip. She each gave us a bag full of cotton candy. Blue for boys and pink for girls. Except me. I got blue because Mommy know I hate pink. Angel didn't get any cotton candy. She's still too young for it. Soon, the fireworks started. We all oohed and ahhed. I decided to sit with Nudge and Mommy. I could feel Dylan and Fang glaring at each other behind me. I rolled my eyes. Geez, what's up with them lately? I relaxed a little and enjoyed the fireworks. At the grand finale, there was a ton of fireworks and then in the end, it says Flock when the fireworks exploded. "Yeah!" Gazzy said. He and Iggy fist pumped the air. I sighed. I'll never forget fireworks that's for sure, and I fell asleep on my mommy's lap.

_Chapter 4: Waterfalls and Pools_

_Weeks later. . ._

Max's PoV

Great. We're going swimming. I can swim, I'm not just good. "Yay! Swimming!" Nudge cheered. Fang and Dylan kept their distances. Oh, brother. Next thing you know, they're gonna strangle each other. As mommy packed our lunch, we all got changed and met at the living room. "We're going swimming! We're going swimming!" Nudge danced a bit. "Cannonballs, bellyflops, and flips," Iggy said. "Oh yeah!" Gazzy high-fived him. "Okay kids, let's go swimming!" Mommy said happily. We piled into the minivan. My mom sat in the driver's seat, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge sat in the middle row, while Iggy, Dyllan, Me, and Fang were squished in the back. The drive there luckily, was really quick maybe 5 minutes top. "Yay!" Everyone cheered. We all ran out of the car and stared at the clear blue pool. "Woah! Check it out! A mini waterfall!" Nudge squealed. Cool. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Gazzy screamed. We all just ran in and jumped. Refreshing, clear water splashed all around me. I opened my eyes and got splashed. "Hey! Gazzy!" I laughed then splashed him back. We all then had a water-splash fight. From behind, Dylan made a water balloon, (I wonder where he got it. Maybe Gazzy or Iggy gave it to him) "Ahh!" I screamed i turned around and jumped on him so he stayed underwater. I laughed manically at him. But then I got pulled underwater. "Dylan!" I did my best underwater scream. He just glared at me. Or was it past me? I gave him a questioning look. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. Noooooooo! I flailed about but whatever who or it is has a strong grip. I hope it's not an Eraser. I just pouted hopelessly while I was being dragged underwater. Couple of minutes later, we surfaced and it was behind the mini water fall. Okay so we swam across the pool. The steel grip loosened and I got a chance to turn around and see Fang smiling at me. I smiled back. "You're heavy you know that?" he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm leaving since you said that." I slowly went underwater. "Oh, come on! Don't be like that." I could sense him frowning. "Bet you wanted to be rescued from Dylan though." I stopped and turned around. "Oh, of course I wanted to be saved. And what's going on between you and Dylan? Before you guys were the best of friends. Ever since the fireworks, you guys have been all tension and hate-y. Wait. Let me guess," I said with an idea brewing in my head. "You guys are jealous of each other! When one of you hangs out with me, the other is sad," I said confidently. He seemed taken aback. "What? That's not true! He stammered. "Uhuh." "Kids! Lunch!" "Hmm. Food time! By the way, you two should really be friends again," I said then kissed him on the cheek. Oh, gosh. What just happened? Even Fang seems just as surprised as me. I blushed, but quickly went underwater to hide it. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" I bubbled. So we raced to he rest of my flock. "Hey! Where'd you guys been?" Nudge asked. Gazzy cackled. "Imma be eating all that food!" I rolled my eyes. "Not before I eat it all!" I took a PBJ sandwich and started stuffing it into my mouth. Dylan eyed me and Fang. Geez, what's his problem? Oh, right. I just kept eating. This time, I sat between the two guys. Just to be on the safe side. "Max, what kind of drink do you want? Apple juice, lemonade, or chocolate milk?" my mom asked. "Chocolate milk." She raised an eyebrow. "How do you ask?" "Please?" I said innocently. She passed me the carton of chocolate milk. I chugged it al down. " 'kay. I'm done," I said standing up after a couple of minutes went by. "By the way, Dr. Martinez, thanks for letting us come to the pool with you," Iggy said. "Yeah, thank you," everyone else added. "Max?" my mom asked. "Yeah?" "Don't go swimming yet. You just ate, and you might get cramps," she said. "I'm good. It never happened to me before anyway," so I jumped into the pool. I'm pretty sure I heard her sigh. I kept swimming around and around doing flips underwater until I actually did get cramps. Crap, I think I jinxed it. I tried to swim up or push myself up from the bottom of the pool, but I was in the deep end. Oh no, my vision started to get blurry and then everything turned black.

Fang's PoV

It's been awhile since Max surfaced for air. I finished my sandwich and stood up. at the same time, Dylan stood up. "Something's wrong with Max," he said. "I never noticed," I shot back. We glared at each other. I searched around the surface of the water and saw a body. Max's body. And she's unconscious. I was about to go in, but Dylan stopped me. "You just ate, Fang. You'll get cramps too." "Well, she's my friend," and I jumped into the water anyway. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. There! I tried to carry her body, but she was a little heavy. I"m running out of air. Then with a surge of energy, I pushed myself off the bottom of the pool with Max and just barely made it to the surface. I greedily took in huge gulps of air and dragged myself to land. Everyone was watching and helping drag Max out. "Should we call an ambulance?" Nudge asked worried. "No, I think I know something I saw on a cartoon once," I told her. It was on an episode of Spongebob I think and there was something called CPR. Might as well try. Ok, um, one, two, three. I blew air into her mouth. One, two, three. I kept repeating the pattern until I realized Max's chest started moving up and down. I just stared at her and I realized everyone was staring at her. Her eyes opened slowly and blinked a couple of times. "Fang?" she smiled weakly. She added, "Everyone, thanks. Mommy, I should've listened to you." tears formed in her eyes and I wiped them away for her. She sat up and hugged everyone. When she hugged me, she whispered in my ear, "Thank you." I hugged her back and I could feel Dylan glaring at me. It doesn't matter. Just as long as Max is safe.

**I think I'm gonna start something called the Max Contest. It looks like this.**

**Fang | Dylan |**

**1 | 0 |**

**By the way, the pool looks like this:**

/waterfall_pool_

Chapter 5: Nightmares, Dreams, and Sleep

Max's PoV

I was running as fast as I could through the forest. I was barefoot in pain, but I kept running. I gotta get away. I heard bloodhounds barking behind me and erasers yelling. I ran fast, but I skidded to a stop when I saw a cliff. "Get her!" an eraser screamed. I did the only thing I can do. Jump. I felt the exhilarating rush of wind hitting my face. At last, I let my wings out and flew away from the erasers. Sadly, an eraser had a gun and shot my wing. I soon plummeted towards earth. "Ahh!" I screamed and woke up. Oh, just a nightmare. I looked around. Just my bedroom. i looked around. Just my bedroom with no erasers. I looked at my Mickey Mouse clock. 3:00 a.m. Something about that nightmare haunts me, so I decided to go to Fang's bedroom.

Fang's PoV

_Knock. Knock._ I looked up from my laptop. I was busy playing a game on Nitrome. Wonder who that could be? I paused the game and set the laptop down. I crawled out of bed and went to unlock the door. I was Max. with a worried look on her face. I wonder what's up?

Max's PoV

After Fang let me in, I sat on his bed and told him everything from my nightmare. "Really?" he said amazed. "The Great Maximum Ride is afraid of a nightmare?" he said with shock. I punched him in the gut. "Ow," he said and rubbed his stomach. I rolled my eyes. Then the nightmare flashed in my mind in full technicolor. He must've know 'cause worry covered his face. "Max," he really did sound sincere. He then gave me a big hug. Wow. I thought he wasn't a hugger, but this proves me wrong. In a way, though, it felt comforting. I hugged back enjoying the brother-sister moment. After we broke apart, Fang said, "you can sleep in my be tonight." I just stared at him. "Where will you sleep?" he shrugged. "I'll figure something," then added, "You want me to stay until you fall asleep?" I nodded. "Please." I crawled into his bed and pulled the blanket over me. fang just sat on the edge rubbing my back. Then I was just about to sleep until... ".Gosh." Dylan was standing by the doorway with his mouth a big O. I felt Fang tense up. "You guys did it didn't you?" Dylan smirked. Fang shook his head. "Well, I'm gonna tell the flock that!" He was just about to run until Fang swiftly jumped off the bed and tackled Dylan down. "The only reason why she's here is because she had a nightmare!" Fang snarled. Okay, I had enough of this. I jumped out of bed and tackled both of them so they were on opposite sides of the room. "I am sick of hearing you two fight on stuff that's useless," I said with a steely edge in my voice. They just stared at me. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting sleep," I walked past them making sure they know I'm mad. I went to my bedroom and sat there sulking. _Knock. Knock._ Dylan was standing there. I glared at him. "What?" I snarled. "Um, I felt bad about what you saw." a sympathetic look flashed on his face. I looked behind him and saw he was epic failing on hiding the guitar he got last Christmas. Oh no. "Um, do you need help falling asleep?" and he pulled the guitar out. I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket just so my head can be seen. "What the hey," and smiled. He sat at the foot of my bed and strummed.

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise;

Sleep, pretty baby,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby.

Care you know not, therefore sleep;

While I watch over you do not weep;

Sleep, pretty loved one,

Do not cry,

And I will sing, I will sing,

I will sing a lullaby.

I felt peaceful all of a sudden, and went to sleep. Dylan saw me asleep and hesitated. He thought about stuff then decided. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. He quietly left the room leaving me in sweet dreams of chocolate chip cookies.

Song

Title: Golden Slumbers

Artist: (I don't know)

_Score_

Fang 1 | Dylan 1 |

Chapter 6: 8th Grade... so Far

Max's PoV

"Okay class, we're going to learn new vocabulary words," Ms. Bridget said. "Yay," I muttered. "The new words is 'ambiguous'. Does anyone knew how to spell it?" She stared around the classroom looking for anybody that raised their hand. Fang did and so did Angel. "Yes, Fang?" She always picked Fang first. He was her favorite. "A-M-B-I-G-U-O-U-S, ambiguous," he said bored. "Yes, good work, Fang. You can have a piece of candy after class." "Yay," he said miserable. _He says he might blow up from all the candy he gets,_ Angel thought to me. We both giggled. _Riiiing!_ Yes! Gym! My favorite class. For only one reason. " 'Kay kids. Today we're playing dodgeball," our gym teacher, Mr. Batcheldor said. Everyone cheered. My favorite game. "Dylan, Sam, you're team captains. Dylan goes first." "Fang," "Emily," "Iggy," "Ari," "Nudge," "Lissa," "Gazzy,"...etc. Sensing a pattern? That's because Dylan chose all the flock members and everyone else was on Sam's team. Mr. Batcheldor blew the whistle and the game began. Wow, this was too easy. Maybe it's because I'm super powerful and stuff. I grinned. Same tried to throw a dodgeball at me, but I just barely dodged it with a backflip. Now he, he should be a threat on the other team. Gotta tell them that. You might think we're all pretty over competitive with one game of dodgeball, but we gotta rep to protect with us being good at sports. In the end, it was me and Fang, versus Sam and Ari. They had all the dodgeballs on their side so we waited. Then Ari started throwing them with such accuracy, I had to cartwheel just to dodge them! We had all the dodgeballs now, so I grabbed as many as I could and jumped off Fang's hands when he gave me a boost. While I was in midair, I did a flip just for fun and pelted the dodgeballs right at their faces and got them out. Then I started falling awkwardly and realized I can't use my wings. It's like a secret identity. Oh god, I know I'm gonna break something. I just know it. i closed my eyes and braced myself. I can hear all the other kids muttering and some screamed that I'm gonna fall. I waited. Why didn't I fall straight to the ground? I slowly opened my eyes and realized Fang caught me. Everyone cheered except for Dylan who was glaring at Fang. "What is up with you saving me?" I whispered in his ear. He shrugged. Then I kissed him quickly then hugged him. "Awwww!" everyone said. Shut up, I thought. Then Fang put me down. The bell rang and everyone was leaving. "Max, Fang, I need to talk to you," Mr. Batcheldor called to us. "Yeah, Jeb?" I asked casually. yeah, I call him by his first name a lot. "You and Fang aren't supposed to be together," his face getting redder. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can pick who I wanna be with," I said and tension started. Fang was still too dazed by the falling episode. "Max, listen to me, you can't be with Fang. You have to save the world. In order to save the world, you have to leave him," his face purple. "Yeah, whatever," I said and turned around and started walking. Fang quickly caught up and walked the same pace as me. "So, that was weird," I said. "Yeah. So what exactly did you mean by choosing who you want to be with?" Fang asked. "Why does it bother you?" I asked. "It's just that I was wondering if you wanna-" he stopped. I thought for a moment. "Yes," I said knowing he would ask. Angel told me. She may be young, but she's not stupid. "Really?" his eyes lit up. "Yes," and I kissed him. He seemed dazed, but recovered quickly. we walked to lunch holding hands.

3rd person

"Dylan!" Jeb barked when Max and Fang were out of earshot. "Yeah?" Dylan said while eating an apple. "Why aren't you trying to be with Max?" Jeb seemed pretty desperate. Dylan shrugged. "I don't know. Isn't she already with that emo kid?" "Dylan, it's also your destiny to help Max save the world together. Work harder from now on," he said sternly. "Yeah, whatever," and left for lunch.

_Score_

Fang 2 | Dylan 1 |

_Chapter 7: The Barbecue Party_

Max's PoV

"Man, I'm starving! Gazzy complained. I rolled my eyes. "Gaz, you're always hungry." He glared at me. "I'm glad my clothes didn't get dirty from Gym," Nudge examined her clothing. "Is this what school is like?" Angel said bored. "What's for lunch anyway?" Iggy said. Fang checked. "Hamburgers and fries," he shrugged. _Did he ask?_ Angel thought to me. I nodded. I'm not sure if it was possible, but she giggled in my mind. We all stood up and went in line for lunch. "Imma get an extra hamburger," Gazzy announced. I ruffled his hair a bit. Behind us, Lissa was there smiling and trying to look her best. I swear, something's wrong with her. "Hey, Fang," she said. Wow, a failed way to flirt. I kept myself from trying to trip her in line. Besides, did anyone told her about me and Fang? "Yo, whatssup?" "I'm having a barbecue party. Gonna come?" she tried to act innocent. I took some chocolate pudding. "Sure, why not?" Fang shrugged. "Great! See you there," she twirled her hair and walked away. I felt like throwing up. I quickly payed and sat down with my flock. Angel was curious, but her face morphed with surprise. Was it because of how much colorful words I said? Or was it because Fang is a-"Hey guys!" I got interrupted by Sam who sat with us. Fang just got here and already he's tense. I smirked. "Did you hear about Lissa's barbecue party?" none of us answered, but he kept going anyway. "Well, I'm in charge of the invitations and I'm inviting all of you," beaming at me. I just kept eating my delicious pudding. " 'Kay Sam. See ya there!" Nudge chirped. I rolled my eyes. _Are you okay? Dylan told me to tell you,_ Angel thought to me. Hmm. What should I say? Oh, I know, tell him that we should hang out at the party. I got an idea. Angel nodded. After a couple of minutes, Dylan just stared at me. I shrugged. This should be an interesting party.

_At the party. . ._

"Hey guys! Glad you made it!" Lissa welcomed us in. "Hey, Fang! Check this out," Lissa dragged Fang to the opposite side with a bunch of the football team there. You know what made me hurt? He seemed to actually enjoy being with Lissa. I'll stay with my flock. We'll have our own fun. Angel must've listened in 'cause she told us to group in. "That's a great idea!" Gazzy said way too loudly. I hit his head. "Ow! Sorry," he whispered. We whispered some more and finally agreed. We did our special handshake where we stack our fists on top of each other. "One, two, three, Flock!" we quietly said. Let the fun begin. We begin with phase 1: Getting their attention. We all spreaded apart so it doesn't seem suspicous. "Oh my gosh! Slow dancing! Come on, Fang!" They ran towards the other people dancing too. "Ready Dylan?" he nodded. We went to the area and danced. Angel and Gazzy were together while Nudge and Iggy were together. I put my arms around dylan's neck and just rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around my waist. It felt comforting being with Dylan though. He was so open and easy to talk to. Wait, what am I thinking? Ugh, something is definitely wrong with me. While we were all dancing, I noticed Fang kept glancing at us. I smiled a bit. In the end, I decided to casually walk to the hammock. Dylan came by and did just as plan. "Mind if I join you?" We sat in the hammock together and guess what? Fang said, "Um, hold on a sec, Lissa," and starts walking towards us. Phase 2" Distraction. Gazzy and Iggy were making stink bombs to throw everywhere. some at Lissa too for fun. So, it was our part to keep him away. Is it too late to hit him with a bomb too? "What are you doing with Max?" he growled. "And as for you," he pointed at me. "What are you doing with Dylan?" he seemed disappointed. Just to annoy him and stall some time since the rest of the flock was loading the bombs in their pockets, I rested my head on Dylan's shoulder. Fang's eyes seemed darker than before. "You better stay away from her," he said coldly. Together, Dylan and I said, "Three, two, one," at first Fang seemed confused then... Boom! we heard screaming and Dylan and I smiled evilly. "Faang!" I heard Lissa scream. The rest of the flock came to us and we all high fived. we enjoyed the moment and just to make it better, "Who wants ice cream?" I said and we all flew happily to a local ice cream stand. I just know I'm gonna get yelled at pretty soon by an angry Fang.

_Score_

Fang 2 | Dylan 2| |

Chapter 8: Secrets

Max's PoV

"What is your problem? Fang yelled at me. I made sure the flock was sound asleep before I met Fang in the living room. "What are you talking about?" I plopped onto the sofa across Fang. He just glared at me. "What? Oh, Dylan!" I smacked my head playing along. "What was that all about?" he growled. Ok, I'm done playing Max the Patient. "My problem? I have a problem?" My voice kept rising. "This is from the person who was with that squid Lissa! This is the person who asked me out first! This is the person that's acting like such a sl-" Fang interrupted me with a kiss.I pulled away not staring at him, but my pulse rate got faster. I glanced quickly, and saw he really did seem sincere. I kinda felt sorry for him. Wait. Think traitor. "I know you think I like Lissa, but you're wrong. Lissa wanted to play truth or Dare and she had to kiss me. I was backing out, but the football team pinned me down." I stared at him in disbelief. Like I'm gonna believe this stuff. 'Lissa this, Lissa that, what about Max?" I muttered softly. He scratched his head. "Okay, I know this is a really lousy way of showing you how much I really love you, but..." he reached in his pocket and pulled out something. A small, black, velvet box. Oh no. Please don't do what I think you're gonna do. I'm too young and so are you. He opened it and inside was a necklace. A necklace and on it was a wing with little amber pieces on it while outlined in gold. It sure took my breath away. I just leaned on his shoulder taking in everything. "It's beautiful," I whispered. _I agree!_ Angel? _What! You're supposed to be asleep! Well, I was gonna, but then I read Fang's mind and I was curious._ I mentally sighed. _Fine. Yay! Just don't tell anyone else. I promise. Wait, can I tell Nudge? No. Iggy? No. Gazzy? No! Dylan? N-O. Fine. But I'm telling Fang to put the necklace on you._ Before I could respond, I felt Fang jerk the slightest bit. He blinked a couple of times. and gently took out the necklace. _I hate you right now, Angel. I know, but you like Fang though._ I was shocked how a 6-year-old would know this stuff. _Fang loves you too you know. What? Oops. Never mind!_ I sighed and pulled my hair up. Fang put the necklace on me just like those cheesy love movies I hate so much. I hate and love Angel at the same time for doing this. i could tell that Angel stopped controlling Fang because all of a sudden he just stood still. _Max, you might wanna hurry your little love scene._ I tilted my head. Fang was really stiff now. "Max." Out of the hallway, Dylan appeared out of nowhere. Okay, something epic is gonna happen. I can feel it in my wings. "I'm gonna grab something to drink," and left the room I could definitely overhear them arguing. Again.

Fang: What are you doing here?

Dylan: I want Max back.

Fang: What are you talking about?

Dylan; Max is with me. You're with Lissa. Now was that so hard?

Fang: What?

I quickly grabbed some Pepsi and went in before an actual fight got in. Just to not get involved, I started gulping in Pepsi. "The truth is, I love Max," Dylan confessed. That made me spit out my Pepsi. One person confessing love is enough shock for one day. But two? That's a recipe for a sick Max. "Okay, that's it! You asked for it!" Fang lunged for Dylan who swiftly dodge it easily. Then, Dylan punched Fang so hard he hit the wall so hard his arm started bleeding. Great. Just great. This is the last thing I need. Blood stains on the walls. Dylan then roundhouse kicked Fang square in the chest with a crack. One of his ribs must be broken. Fang lunged again at Dylan this time punching him so hard, his face began swelling up. Well, I'm done watching a bird-guy fight. Why couldn't they play rock, paper, scissors like the last time they "fought?" I calmly walked towards them then... Ram! I knocked them both off their feet with a clean kick. "You two are getting so annoying with the bickering. Now I need to rest! Seriously, I don't know what to do. Besides, field trip is tomorrow. Better get packing for the loong flight," since I felt nice, I helped them with their wounds. It's not a lot since our avian-hybrid DNA helps us heal faster. "You guys just make way too much noise," Gazzy remarked. I turned around and saw the rest of the flock awake. "Sorry 'bout that. Fang, Dylan, apologize," I said sternly. "You're such a mom," they complained. Whack! I hit them both on the head. "Sorry," they muttered. "Good. Now everyone, go to sleep 'cause we have a big day ahead of us." _Max, they both really love you and want you to be happy._ Gee, thanks Angel. That makes me feel so much better.

_Score_

Fang 3 | Dylan 2 |


End file.
